Get Luffy! Nami's plan
by Izac45
Summary: Takes place in the New world Post timeskip. Nami wants Luffy to be her boyfriend but he rejects her but soon finds out that Nami will NOT take no for an answer and has made a plan to make Luffy her's, First story Please don't hate me, Future lemons depending on the reviews.
1. Prolouge

I don't own one piece and I made this story up don't hate because I'm just new to this.

* * *

Pirate Navigator in deep and lustful love

It was an ordinary for the strawhat pirates and every one goes about their daily routines.

Luffy sits on the figurehead, Chopper is drying his medical herbs, Usopp is fishing, Zoro is training on the crows nest, Sanji is making snacks for _his ladies_, Robin is reading another novel, Franky is inventing another cannon, and Brook is playing his usual instruments.

Nami is inside of her navigation room and in deep thought as if she's planning something then stands up and walks outside.

"I just hope these plans work" she muttered

She then saw an object of her affection Monkey D Luffy she admits luffy is always a stupid thick headed captain but that stupid thick headed captain saves her, For 2 years ago he saves her from Arlong and climb a mountain at drum island just to get to Doctorine. She admits to her self during the timeskip (and to her elders) that she is in love with her captain in two ways:

One emotionally and two in a **VERY** mature way.

So she plans some thing after they reunite and is very determined to make him hers no mater the cause so she makes a plan depending on each situation and responses.

So plan A is an obvious confession so she goes to her captain and calls him out "Luffy come here I need to talk to you"

* * *

Sorry if its short but I promise to post a new chapter.


	2. Plan A

Second chapter right here!

* * *

Plan A – Confession

Luffy turned around and saw Nami there he streached to the deck and asked "What is it Nami?"

At this time Chopper is walking back to the doctor's room, Usopp is still fishing but is hearing the conversation, Zoro finished training and is on the deck napping, Robin still reading her novel, Franky on the deck getting a barrel of cola, Brook still playing his violin and Sanji finished making snacks and is delivering it to _his ladies_ but saw Nami with Luffy and wandered what is going on.

"Luffy I just what to say something to you." she said.

"Nami?" he said confused.

"Luffy I like you" she said

"What are you talking about I like you and everyone on this ship you're my nakama" he said even more confused

"No I mean I love you" she said.

Luffy's eyes widened, Usopp looks over shocked Chopper too, Franky looked while putting sunglasses up his forehead lifting up his eye brow, Robin giggles and look at the them while holding up her book, Sanji is burning up, Brook stopped playing to see if he heard right, and Zoro is still napping.

Luffy then said nervously "Your joking right?"

"No I'm not" she said in a serious tone and then asked "And I want to be your girlfriend, so can I be your girlfriend?"

Luffy then said "Sorry but I have to reject you there." Then walks to his room (aka captain's quarters).

Chopper then walks back to the doctor's office, Usopp then gets up and goes to his room (Usopp Factory), Sanji felt relieved that Luffy rejected her and goes looking for Robin thinking that Nami is upset, Franky got the barrel and goes to his workshop, Robin goes to the library to get a new book, and Zoro just woke up and have no idea what happened.

By this time Nami goes to her room with a smile, "Don't worry Luffy this only the beginning of my plan" she thought and thus begins plan B.

* * *

Okay its going to be a surprise but I have an idea about another story after this and no I'm not telling you because I'm afraid your going to steal my ideas.


	3. Plan B

Plan B everyone and I hope I don't get overboard with the aggressive Nami character.

* * *

Plan B- Molesting and Harassment

**The next day**

Nami changes her clothes to prepare for the first phase of her plan before joining the others for lunch she chages her top (she is now wearing a white T-shirt with no bra but is still wearing her pants).

She then goes for lunch seeing that everyone is already there including Luffy,

"Okay lunch is served" Sanji said serving his food.

"Yummy" he said happily

Everyone then eats like usual and Luffy is stealing food again and everyone yells.

'Time to begin' Nami said smirking as she picked up her glass of water then _accidentally _(purposely actually) dropped her drink in her shirt showing her Breasts "Oops~" she said.

Everyone then looked.

"Hey be more careful" Usopp, Chopper, and Zorro said.

Franky looked stunned

"HAAAAAAA" Sanji and Brook yelled as they fell from nose bleeding from what they saw.

"ahhhhh I saw them~" Sanji said before passing out.

"ahh my eyes just looked at something even better than panties… Not that I have any eyes yohohohoho." Brook said passing out as well.

"Ahhhh Sanji and Brook passed out someone get a doctor a doctor!" Chopper said panicked.

"You're the doctor!" Usopp, Zoro and Franky yelled.

"Oh yeah" Chopper said

Robin just giggled 'My my was that one of your phases of your plan?' she thought fully aware of her plans for Luffy.

Luffy looked sweat dropped stood up and left the dinning area.

Nami looked and thought 'ohh this is not over yet its only the beginning' with a smirk.

**After Lunch**

Luffy is playing tag with Usopp, Chopper is treating Sanji and Brook, Zoro is sleeping again, Franky is still building his cannon and Robin is Reading.

Nami went to the deck to begin the next phase of her plan.

Usopp and Luffy are still playing and they are getting pass Nami as Luffy went pass Nami she groped him in his butt and Luffy felt it and got confused what its from.

Usopp stopped playing as he goes to check his pop greens while Luffy goes to his favorite spot but got groped again by Nami. This time he knows that Nami groped him and wonders why as he sits on the figurehead thinking.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

"Luffy I need your help" Nami yelled out.

"What is it Nami" Luffy asked as he approaches her.

"I need your help Franky just asked me to carry this crate to him" she said.

"Is it heavy?" he asked.

"It's a CRATE full of CANONBALLS WHAT DO YOU THINK? She said Snapped.

"Okay" he said he then lifts up the crate.

As he is carry the crate to Franky Nami pressed her breast against him.

Luffy almost dropped the crate and glares at Nami "Just what are you doing?" he asked.

"I just slipped~" she said with a devilish tone.

He turns around and continues but later felt it again this time with a grope "NAMI!" he yelled.

"Oops I did it again~" She said same tone.

This time Luffy keeps going with occasional glances at Nami thinking she is gonna do it again and Nami just giggles at his glances.

They reached Franky, Luffy said "Oi Franky me and Nami got the crate." He said

"Ow! How did know I need those" Franky asked.

"Hmmm…. But you told Nami to help you right?"

"Hmmm….? I never told Nami to help me but OW! Thank you Luffy" He said.

Luffy is now completely suspicious on Nami.

Nami giggled 'Maybe I asked Robin to move that create first' she thought.

"So what you working on?" Luffy said in a curious tone.

"OW I'm working on a _SUPPPPPER_ cannon 4.5" he said.

"SSSSSSUUUUUUGGGGGGEEEEE CAN I SEE IT PLEASE? He asked with an exciting tone.

"Tsk tsk tsk wait till its finished and then you can see how _SUPPPPPPER_ it is" Franky replied.

"SSSSUUUUUGGGEEE I CAN'T WAIT" He said more excited.

'Even though I Have _desires_ for him he is still stupid' Nami thought out of annoyance.

Luffy then rushed back to the figurehead 'Nami you groped at me and you put your chest at me what exactly are you doing?' he thought.

Nami went back to her room and smirked once again 'Luffy this last plan will make you mine for sure tonight' she thought and thus Plan C will star at night when everyone else are asleep.

* * *

Oh Shit this is the part when it gets hot and boiling.


	4. Plan C

When I said that its gonna get hot and boiling I meant it literary A reverse Rape also I think I'm the first one to write a reverse rape Fic about LuffyXNami

* * *

Plan C – Reverse Rape

**9:00 pm**

Nami gets ready for her final plan she wears a more seductive clothing (an apron ONLY) drank some birth control pills and gets 4 sea prism handcuffs.

'There is no way your gonna resist this, I will make you mine Luffy just you wait' Nami thought with confidence.

And then she quietly leaves the girls dorm and snuck her way to the front door of the captain's quarters then opens the door to find Luffy sleeping 'Then let plan C commence' she shouted in her mind.

**3 hours earlier**

The crew were having dinner and Luffy was stealing food again and everyone else shouted again.

"Hey Sanji Brook are you sure your ok now?" Chopper asked.

Sanji and Brook just nobbed.

"Hai we almost died but its totally worth the looked Mellorine Mellorine~" Sanji said with heart eyes.

"Shut up Mr. Curly Brow perverted nosebleed" Zoro said.

Sanji pissed off he yelled "WHAT YOU SAY YOU STUPID KNIVES MAN!"

Zoro now pissed yelled back "FIRST OF ALL THESE ARE KATANAS NOT KNIVES AND SECOND YOU HEARD EXACTLY WHAT I SAID NUMBER 7!" taunting Sanji.

Sanji once again yelled "FUCK YOU MARIMO!" Both of them now extra pissed.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT!?" Both of them yelled with lightning in the background then started fighting again.

Usopp sighed saying "Fight number 401"

Every one watched in amusement….. all except Nami who is staring predatory at Luffy.

Luffy noticed this and then thinks hard about her behavior the whole day and the confession yesterday.

Luffy admits that he _likes_ Nami more than just a friend he also liked her as much as she liked him back but he just doesn't want to be with her because 1 – He is afraid that this kind of relationship will tear up between his nakama 2 - Sanji will kill him for sure and 3 – He doesn't even know what to do in a relationship.

So when he rejected her he thinks Nami will just move on but unfortunately to him she is acting very strangely 'Maybe she is still in denial that I rejected her' he thought 'Sorry Nami but its best that you go out with someone else.'

After dinner the crew decides its time to sleep so Zoro got the night shift (Not the best idea) and everyone else goes to sleep.

**Present**

'I'm really glad that Zoro is taking a nap this time' she thought (See not the best idea) and goes inside Luffy's room she then saddle up on Luffy's waist and put the cuffs on both its arms and legs with the bed post then tries to wake him up.

"Luffy Luffy wake up I have a surprise for you" Nami said in a seductive tone.

Luffy opened his eyes and found Nami siting on top of him "Oi Nami why are you u-" Luffy tries to move his hands but found out that she cuffed him to the bed.

Luffy now struggling said "Oi what's going o-"he gets cut off by Nami's hand.

Nami then said "You shouldn't have rejected me Luffy~" she said licking her lips "Now you'll get what's come to you~"Nami said then kissed him.

Luffy tries to struggle then stretch but found out its sea prism stone but he is still struggling.

Nami giggled broke the kiss and said "Its useless to resist me and now I'm going to eat you up until you say you love me" She said more confident and lust.

Nami then has her hands feeling his hard toned chest and the X- scar "You know I don't know which is more sexier the scar on your chest or on your eye" she said as she licked the scar under his eye and her hands feeling his scar.

"ahhhhhh Nami stop I feel weird" he said in pain or in pleasure.

Nami didn't stop there she licked his neck and then his chest Luffy moaned as he got licked twice.

"Nami I said stop." Luffy said Nami just smirked at his reaction.

"Why not~ doesn't it fell good~"Nami said with a purr.

"Nami if I said "No" then No" Luffy said a little bit frustrated but Nami smirked again.

"Your mouth said no but your _Little Buddy_~" she said as she took of both his sash and his pants showing his erection "Says _I want it_~" she said one again with a lust full tone.

Luffy seams stunned that he could get a reaction like this 'No it can't be I don't think of her like this I don't' he thought shocked.

'Soooo Big' she thought both intimidated and aroused.

Nami smirked as she took of her apron and is now fully naked "Let's start with what you looked at during lunch" she said as she placed his manhood between her breasts.

Luffy groaned as he felt her breasts 'Their so soft' he thought.

Nami squeezed her breast against his member, shacked it then stroked it using her breasts and Luffy once again moaned.

"Does it feel good captain? ~" Nami asked seductively Luffy shook his head Nami smiked "Liar~" she said.

She released his manhood and puts it into her mouth as she lick and suck his erection.

Luffy moaned as he felt pleasure from her mouth 'ahhh why does it feel good?' he thought.

'Luffy I will never take **No **for an answer you will be mine no matter what!' she thought determined.

Then Luffy feels something "Nami my thing is about to release it" said groaning.

'Luffy's sperm! I want it I want it I want it' she thought as she sucks harder.

Luffy then released his seed in Nami's mouth and Nami is trying to swallow it all.

Nami then released his manhood from her mouth 'He testes kind of sour but I like it' she thought.

"Nami" Luffy said exhausted.

"Luffy?" Nami called out.

"Hmmmm…..?" Luffy responded.

"Do you love me now?" Nami asked.

"I told you yesterday I don't" Luffy responded still lying.

"Luffy-" Nami said as she kissed him again "Why are you being so stubborn? Stop lying to me and tell me your true feelings" she said as she broke the kissed getting desperate.

Luffy closed his eyes trying to hold out his true answer.

Nami then noticed his erection again and place her vagina on top of it getting ready "Luffy" she called out.

"Hmmm…" he responded still shut eyes.

"If you don't tell me your true feelings I'll definitely rape you and take your virginity!" Nami said.

Luffy opened his eyes and is shocked that Nami is preparing herself for intercourse with him "Nami stop this is bad I think of you only as a friend please stop" he said desperate to stop her.

"But….I want….to…..feel good…..WITH YOU LUFFY!" she said as she lowered her self and she groaned a bit as the tip went inside Luffy moaned as it goes a bit deeper until.

"Nami is this your first time" he asked Nami nobbed "Then stop your going to hurt your self" he said.

Nami then said "As long as I'm doing this with you then I won't stop EVER" as she took a whole length into her womb breaking her hyrem she screamed in pain in a short while but her hormones and lust quickly turned it into pleasure "This is where the real fun begins~" she said as she lifts up then down taking it slowly then a little faster and rougher.

Luffy moaned louder as she goes faster and harder he admits that this is what he wanted to do with her (and yes he is fully aware of this kind of intercourse but never done it before) then Luffy let out the word that will change his world "Harder"

Nami stopped and is shocked to hear him say that Luffy too. "Ohhhh could it be that you actually loved me and wanted to do this with me? ~" She asked seductively with a smirk.

Luffy realize what he said and that it's too late to take it back so he said "YES YES THE TRUTH IS THAT I ACTUALLY LOVE YOU AND I ALWAYS WANT TO BE YOU TO BE MINE"

'Yes I did it' she thought in victory.

"But-"he said suddenly

"Hmm…" she responded

"I was afraid that you will leave the crew when I made you upset, I'm also afraid that you'll hate me because I don't even know what to do in a relationship I'm also afraid that Sanji will kill me if he finds out I like you too, so do you see why I have to reject you the other day" he said half crying.

Nami soon understand his doubts about her then said "I understand but there is no way I could upset you I know you do stupid stuff with that stupid smile in fact its one of the reasons why I love you"

Luffy gasp in surprise 'She like because I'm an idiot?' he thought.

"I know you never knew what to do in a relationship so I'll teach you" she said.

Luffy gasp louder same emotion 'She will?' he thought.

"And let me handle Sanji if he wants to hurt you he'll have to go through me" she told him.

Luffy smiled at her responses removing all his doubts "Thank you for Loving me" he said.

"I guess we don't need these" Nami said as she remove all his cuffs on his arms and legs "For now just pleasure me" she said.

Luffy then goes on top of Nami and thrusts inside her harder and faster than her own Nami moaned in response that Luffy truly loved her she felt even more pleasure as he stretched inside her very part moaning even more.

"Luffy this feels so DAmN GOOd" she said

"Me too but I'm close" he said groaning.

"Its okay I'm close too so please release your seed inside lest cum together" she moaned and Luffy nobbed.

Luffy went faster and fester until he came inside her Nami came afterwards he then removed himself inside her and lied down besides her tired.

"Nami you were amazing" Luffy said exhausted.

"You too Luffy" Nami said exhausted "Luffy" She said

"Hmm…?" Luffy responded.

"I love you" Nami said smiling

"I Love you too" Luffy responded before kissing her Nami kissed back.

Then they fell asleep afterwards.

* * *

Its Longer because of that lewd scene but I hope I've done well with my first Lemon Ps. Epilouge coming up and after that Extras.


	5. Epilouge

I told you Epilogue.

* * *

Epilogue

**6:30 am**

"Oi! Breakfast is ready" Sanji called out to his crew members.

"Boy am I starving?" Usopp muttered.

"What's for breakfast anyway?" Chopper asked

"I hope it's not rotten or bad." Zoro said

"Watch it marimo!" Sanji yelled almost pissed.

Everyone then went to the dinning room… well not everyone.

"Hey where's Luffy-san and Nami-san?" Brook asked

"I don't know can we just eat already" Zoro asked

Sanji slammed his foot "No one eats until everyone's present"

"But-" Usopp muttered

"UNDERSTAND?" Sanji yelled out

Everyone else nobbed.

"Hmmm…. Nami is not at her bed the time I woke up." Robin said.

"Then where is she?" Franky asked.

"Oi Marimo did you see anything suspicious during your night watch?" Sanji asked.

"Didn't see anything why?" Zoro responded.

"YOU WERE SLEEPING AGAIN WEREN'T YOU?" Usopp, Chopper, Sanji asked together.

"Huh?" Zoro muttered.

"Seriously Zoro take your sleeping issues somewhere else you could have got us into _SUPPPER_ trouble" Fanky said disappointed.

"Grrrrrrr… she's still in the ship somewhere" Zoro said.

"Don't forget Luffy too!" Robin reminded

Then for 5 minuets they searched for Luffy and Nami until.

"Hey Robin did you find them yet? I'm starving!" Usopp said starving.

"Yes I have" Robin responded with a smile

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL THEM OR US" Usopp yelled.

Suddenly Sanji kicked Usopp behind his head yelling "YOU BASTERD NEVER EVER TALK TO ROBIN-SAN LIKE THAT EVER" Then the rest of the crew gathered in front of Luffy's room.

"Oi what's it about?" Franky asked and Robin just giggled.

"Look for yourself" Robin opened the door showing Luffy and Nami still sleeping together naked.

Nami then woke up and saw her nakama just standing there.

Robin giggled then asked "Did you have fun with Luffy last night?" Nami sweat dropped.

"Ow! Luffy and Nami now that's _SUPPPPPPER_" Fanky yelled out with his signature pose.

"So this is what I feel asleep for? Then I'm glad I did" Zoro said smirking.

"AHHHHHH… its about time you two coupled up my brain flodded many thoughts while my hearts beats very fast at the sight of both of you" Brook said "Not that I have a heart or a brain YOHOHOHOHO"

"Nami-swan why him why him?" Sanji asked depressed.

Chopper and Usopp where hiding behind Zoro thinking 'I never thought THEY actually did THAT'

Luffy then woke up and saw his nakama "Morning guys" Luffy said waving his hand.

At this point Sanji's depression turned to rage "YOU SHITTY RUBBER CAPTAIN OF A BASTARD" Sanji yelled out before he goes in to beat the shit out of him only to be stopped by both Franky and Zoro.

"Just calm down there respect what and who Nami likes" Zoro and Franky said.

"We'll just try to calm down Sanji and then we can have breakfast" Robin said as she close the door and joins the others to calm down Sanji who is already burning up.

"So much for keeping it a secret huh?" Nami asked.

"Its ok I'm not good at keeping secrets anyway" Luffy responded as he kissed Nami again.

"Hey Luffy you want to do it again?" Nami asked

"Your on!" Luffy responded as he goes on top of Nami and kissed her.

* * *

Extras coming up and then I can rest for A month because I just wrote those stories within a day so see ya next month.


	6. Extras

Final chapter now I'm done for a month

* * *

Extras

Crew's thoughts

**Before Nami approached Luffy**

Luffy: 'What a beautiful day today' as he lies down on the figurehead

Chopper: 'This weather gave me the perfect chance to dry my medical herbs' as he watches the birds in the sky.

Usopp: 'I hope I catch a sea king' as he fishes

Zoro: '1,231, 1232, 1233…' as he does pushups

Sanji: 'I hope Nami~swan and Robin~chwan likes these short cakes' as he makes snacks

Robin: 'Oh my what an interesting decision Eric' as she turns page.

Franky: 'This cannon will be ultra _SUPPPER_ powerful' as he builds.

Brook: 'What a lovely day the only way to make it even better is when Nami-san and Robin-san let me see their panties' as he plays with the violin.

**After Nami approached Luffy but before confessing**

Luffy: 'What does Nami want?' as he looks at Nami.

Chopper: 'Ok now that my herbs are dried its time to make more medicines' as he walk back to the doctor's office.

Usopp: 'I wonder what their talking about' as he hears their conversation.

Robin: 'Really Sherry how could you do this to Jhon' as she turns another page.

Franky: 'I forgot to get cola to work an my _SUPPPER_ Invention' as he gets a barrel.

Brook: *Thinks about panties*

Sanji: 'Ohhhhh….. Nami~swan is going to loves this when I-' stopped as he saw Nami with Luffy 'What's going on?'

**After confessing**

Luffy: 'She She WHAT?' shocked

Usopp &amp; Chopper: 'EEEHHHHHHH!? N-NAMI LIKES L-LUFFY!?' shocked.

Franky: 'Hmmmm…. So that's who Nami likes? Never think it would be him huh' somewhat interested.

Robin: 'I think I found something even more interesting than the novel' as she looks at them.

Sanji: 'FIRST A PIRATE EMPRESS NOW NAMI~SWAN HAS A CRUSH ON LUFFYYY…. WHY THAT LUCKY BASTARD' as he burns up.

Brook: 'Did I just hear right did Nami said she likes Luffy?' as he check his ears.

Zoro: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…

**After Luffy rejected Nami**

Luffy: 'Trust me Nami its for your own good' as he walks back to his room

Chopper, Usopp and Franky: 'Well that was interesting' as they walk back to their rooms

Nami: 'Are you sure you don't want me Luffy~? Cause your eyes tell a different story.'

Sanji: 'I glad you rejected her or you will definetly die from what I'm about to do to you' as he looks for Robin

Robin: 'Luffy I think Nami is more persistent than you think' as she gets another book matching its current situation.

Brook: 'Ohh well time to make a new song to make you feel better' as he composes a new song just for Nami.

Zoro: *yawn* 'I feel like something big just happened but what is it?' as he wakes up.

* * *

Okay my next story is a UsoppXKaya vs UsoppXPerona SO DON'T STEAL MY IDEAS!


End file.
